Opening the Dark Portal
thumb|The Dark Portal General *'Level:' 68-70 *'# of Players:' 5 *'Location:' Caverns of Time *'Abbreviation:' BM *'Final Boss:' Aeonus *'Released:' Burning Crusade *'Reputation:' 1110~ with Keepers of Time History In this wing of the Caverns of Time, a group of players must defend the last Guardian Medivh, in a swamp known as The Black Morass. The Guardian Medivh, possessed by Sargeras, attempts to open the Dark Portal to Draenor, while wave upon wave of dragonkin of the Infinite Dragonflight attempt to defeat Medivh in order to alter time and halt the invasion of Kalimdor from Draenor. Entry Completion of Escape from Durnholde Keep and the following quests. # # # ## ## # Creatures of Interest * Sa'at Encounters Bosses *Chrono Lord Deja *Temporus *Aeonus Trash Before Event *Sable Jaguarhttp://wow.allakhazam.com/db/mob.html?wmob=18982 *Blackfang Tarantulahttp://wow.allakhazam.com/db/mob.html?wmob=18983 *Darkwater Crocoliskhttp://wow.allakhazam.com/db/mob.html?wmob=20075 During Event *Rift Lord *Rift Keeper *Infinite Assassin *Infinite Whelp *Infinite Chonomancer *Infinite Vanquisher *Infinite Executioner Walkthrough The Black Morass begins with the five players entering the portal in The Caverns of Time. Once inside, the instance is filled with mobs that must be cleared. A path can be cleared to straight south heading towards Medivh, but it is recommended to clear all trash in the areas where combat will occur during the event. See Map It is also recommended that the players all pick up a Chrono-beacon from Sa'at at the entrance of the instance if they do not have one. Once any player enters the area approximately 10 meters from Medivh, the event will occur. The Opening of the Dark Portal The event begins with Medivh calling for assistance and a portal opening in one of the four designated zones. Out of these portals spawn 18 waves of dragonkin of the Infinite Dragonflight. Once a portal has been shut or enough time has passed, a consecutive portal will be opened in a different zone. Once started, this encounter is timed. At waves 6, 12, and 18, there is a boss encounter. The portals will spawn mobs that will drain Medivh's shield and eventually kill him. Wave One Through Five The first five waves of the event consist of one Elite, either a Rift Lord or Rift Keeper that is tethered to the portal, and a stream of non-elite mobs. Once the portal opens, approximately every 20 to 30 seconds a group of three Infinite Whelps or one of the five trash mobs will spawn. The spawning mobs will head directly towards Medivh, and must be dealt with or they will drain his shield and kill him. The non-elites can be easily killed by any class, AOE is not required, and they all do small amounts of damage. But it is recommended that only one player focus on the spawning creatures, while all other party members focus on the tethered elite. Once one elite is destroyed, all members should kill the remaining non-elites and rest up for the next portal. Wave Six: Chrono Lord Deja Health: 89,000 Mana: 33,090 Special Abilities *'Time Lapse' – Magic AoE debuff: Attack speed and Movement speed reduced by 60%. *'Chain Lightning' - Nature Damage: Hit all targets for 1000 - 2000 damage, chaining from one player to another. This fight can easily be done by four players, while the fifth defeats the spawning non-elite mobs. Chrono Lord Deja takes the place of Rift Lord or Rift Keeper that would normally spawn with portal six. Chrono Lord Deja is still an easy fight. The only ability of note is an arcane blast or chain lightning which will hit for 1000 - 2000 damage. This is easily healed through, and the party member assigned to deal with the trash headed for Medivh should still be able to do so during this encounter. After Chrono Lord Deja is defeated, your group should have thirty seconds to a minute of rest before the seventh wave arrives, depending on how fast you killed him. Heroic: '''Pulls people towards him. Wave Seven Through Eleven Same as waves one through five. Wave Twelve: Temporus Health: 110,000 Mana: N/a '''Special Abilities *'Mortal Strike' - Debuff, cannot be dispelled: Decreases healing on target by 10%, stacks up to 10 times. *'Haste' - Buff, can be dispelled/spellstealed: Temporus's attack speed is increased slightly. *'Knockback' - Physical Damage, AOE: Knocks back all nearby enemies. *'Untauntable' - Temporus cannot be taunted. To deal with this Mortal Wound debuff, several options can be taken. # Use all five members to defeat the boss quickly before the debuff stacks to ten, then kill the remaining non-elites after he is dealt with. # Use an off-tank. # Try to evade Temporus for long enough that the Mortal Wound debuff wears off. The debuff is applied every six seconds and last for twelve seconds. # Blessing of Protection from a paladin, switching quickly to an offtank that can busy Temporus while the debuff wears off. # Use a Chrono-beacon. Temporus is one boss where it is highly recommended to allow the non-elite mobs to pass by, then when Temporus is defeated to drop a Chrono-beacon near Medivh to clean up the remaining mobs. Wave Thirteen Through Seventeen *Waves spawn at an accelerated rate, sometimes with as little as one minute between portals. *No longer will Infinite Whelps spawn. *Due to accelerated rate, it might get tough for the designated add-dealer to take all the incoming waves. One possible strategy is to stop going after riftlords at around gate 15 or 16 and just have the whole group at Medivh, taking out adds, while ignoring the riftlords. The adds will stop spawning the the final boss comes - and you still have plenty of time to drink before engaging. Wave Eighteen: Aeonus Health: 150,000 Mana: N/a Special Abilities *'Time Stop' - AoE Debuff: Stuns all players for four seconds. *'Sand Breath' - Nature Damage: Deals 3000 damage with a cone in front of Aeonus. *'Frenzy' - Buff: Increases Aeonus's attack speed. The final boss and wave of the encounter, Aeonus spawns alone. He will immediately head towards Medivh and attack him. If Medivh's shield is in respectable condition it is recommended for the party to rest up before the battle. Besides his abilities, Aeonus hits for high amounts on any players. This is compounded by the Time Stop ability, causing Aeonus to continue to attack the highest aggro target while healing is unavailable. If healing is kept at a maximum, Aeonus will fall. Chrono-beacons will despawn when Aeonus arrives and will not be of assistance in the final boss fight. Why should the Alliance help? Some people have wondered why the Alliance would help Medivh open the Dark Portal. One of the quest NPCs tells you that if the Dark Portal was never opened, the Alliance would never have been formed, and Azeroth would have been destroyed by the Burning Legion. Also apart from straight lore, there are many other reasons one could come up with to assist Medivh in opening the Dark Portal. One of which, if Medivh never opened the Dark Portal, events leading up to Medivh being destroyed (And in so doing, banishing Sargeras) may not have happened. Videos * Beta Highlights of first few portals * Full Run from WarCry.com Category:Instance:Black Morass